


Glad You're Back

by copper_wasp



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Not a Hero spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You didn’t care that everyone was watching, youwerehugging Chris Redfield when he got off that helicopter. Trapped in Bumfuck, Louisiana for weeks surrounded by goddamnmold people,you had missed him something fierce.





	Glad You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> Giving some love to older Chris -- Not sure why most people didn't like his look in RE7, but then again, I dig older dudes. 🤷
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186932478785/chris-redfield-x-reader-glad-youre-back)!

You didn’t care that everyone was watching, you _were_ hugging Chris Redfield when he got off that helicopter. Trapped in Bumfuck, Louisiana for weeks surrounded by goddamn _mold people,_ you had missed him something fierce. You shifted your weight impatiently, waiting in the safe zone for the chopper to land, craning your neck to see if you could catch a glimpse of him. The gusts from the blades whipped your hair around your face, ponytail not doing much to keep it tamed.

_Chris._ He’d been your friend since the early days of the BSAA, and you’d run comms for him for more missions than you could remember. Went boots on the ground to search for him when he went missing in Bumfuck, Eastern Europe for six months. Stayed by his side, calmed him when he’d wake up screaming for Piers.

It was hard being with Chris sometimes. He wasn’t always level-headed, he was pushy and defensive, and didn’t have the best filter, but if he asked you to follow him to hell, you would.

Sometimes you felt like you were closer to him than your own family, a sentiment that, as the years passed, you found wasn’t entirely untrue. _The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,_ after all.

His booted feet hit the ground and you smiled, a big, goofy grin as you took him in. He looked just as he did when he left; tired, worn out, enough bags under his eyes to pack a 737’s cargo hold full. But he smiled as soon as he saw you, brushing off the poor admin trying to get the data drive with his report for analysis to charge swiftly into your orbit. He held out his arms as he got closer, wagging his gloved fingers for you to come into his embrace.

You crashed into him, various implements on his vest pressing uncomfortably into your flesh, but you didn’t care. You wrapped your arms around him, holding onto him for dear life, and you heard his deep laugh as he squeezed you tightly.

“Welcome back, Sir,” you said when he released you.

“Since when do you call me Sir? Usually it’s ‘dumbass’ or ‘dickhead,’ isn’t it?”

You barked out a laugh, rolling your eyes. “It’s Sir since all my commanding officers are here, _Sir,_” you explained, giving him a playful punch to his shoulder.

Hearing a commotion behind him, he briefly glanced over his shoulder, cringing at the half dozen people who all either needed or wanted a word with him.

“We keeping the tradition going? Dinner at your place tonight?” he asked, still trying to get away from the crowd.

“You bet, Captain,” you replied, giving him an exaggerated salute. He returned it, adding a little wink, and you made an embarrassing noise, immediately turning away and booking it back to your office. You didn’t want to have to deal with them either, even though Chris’s report would end up on your desk at some point, you were the Chief Analyst, after all.

* * *

The Captain let himself in at about a quarter after seven, having texted you when he was on his way so you could start dinner. You weren’t feeling very creative, so pasta it was. You did at least make the sauce from scratch, using the rest of the tomatoes that a coworker had brought you from her garden.

“Hey, something smells good,” Chris said, walking into the kitchen.

“Hope you don’t mind pasta?” you asked, turning around briefly to take a look at him. He was clean and in ‘civilian clothes,’ a pair of dark jeans, an olive green tee, and brown boots that he was currently removing to toss by your door. Chris’s body had been put through the ringer in the decade-plus that you knew him, but he always looked good. Your eyes lingered on his arms, biceps slightly stretching the hems of the sleeves on his shirt.

“Sounds great, you know I like any food I don’t have to cook,” he replied, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“Do you even know how to cook?” you asked, plunging the immersion blender into the tomatoes that had been stewing on the stove.

“Not very well,” he admitted. “You need any help?”

“I’ve got it, but thanks. Should be done soon,” you replied over the noise of the blender. “I’ve got beer if you’re interested, just crack one open for me too, won’t you?”

You brought over two steaming bowls of pasta a few minutes later, hopping onto the stool next to him and handing him a fork.

“So,” you began, spearing a few rotini on your own fork. “Mold people, huh?”

Chris laughed, a smile lighting up his face. He took a bite, nodding as he chewed. “Yeah, and one insane motherfucker, pardon my language.”

You took a swig of your lager, chuckling as you set the bottle back down on the table top. “Shit, Chris, we aren’t at work, you can say whatever the fuck you want,” you replied, tucking into your food. “I was able to sneak away to listen to your comms a couple times while you were in the mine,” you said, catching his eye.

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty, I’m sure you heard.”

“You had me worried, Captain,” you admitted, taking another long drink of beer.

“You were worried about me? I’m touched,” he said with a grin, dramatically placing his hand on his heart. You pursed your lips at him, shaking your head.

“I know, strange that I care about you, Chris. You’ve only been practically my family for a damn decade,” you said with a little more snark than you meant to. “Shit, sorry, I’m sorry, that... came out worse than I was expecting.”

“Don’t apologize, I was just being a dickhead, as usual,” he replied, getting up from the island for seconds. You gave him a wry smile, and he looked like he wanted to say something else, but the moment had passed, so he sat back down, shoving pasta in his mouth to stop the words.

In truth, you were terrified the entire time Chris was trapped in that fucking mine. You normally didn’t worry as much for him, he was skilled with decades of training under his belt, but this felt _different_ for some reason; much more dangerous. You had to leave the room, barely making it back to your office before the tears started flooding out of your eyes when you heard the saw blade tear into the flesh of your comrade. You dug your nails so hard into your palms that you drew blood when Chris found the bomb strapped to his wrist, on edge the entire time until it detonated, thankfully not with his hand still attached to it.

Chris thought he was untouchable; you thought he had a death wish, and that Lucas fucking Baker was the fucked up genie to grant it. Chris meant... everything to you. He’d had so many close calls in the past, but now, it felt _so much worse,_ so much easier for him to slip up, and then he’d be gone, and you’d be gently setting flowers down on the lid of another casket.

You didn’t realize you were crying until a loud sob racked your body. Chris immediately looked over at you as you frantically wiped at your eyes, clearing your throat to try to hide your errant cry.

“Hey... hey, [Y/N], w-what’s wrong?” he asked, worry clear in his voice, and he pressed a gentle hand to your shoulder.

“Ah.. it’s um, it’s nothing, just being stupid,” you replied, the tears still forcing their way out of your eyes. You let out a weepy laugh, unable to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his warm chest. “You can tell me, you know. I can’t remember the last time we kept a secret from each other,” he said, trying to cheer you up. His hands caressed your back, a soft gesture of reassurance, and you felt him press his cheek against your temple.

“I was just so scared for you, Chris. It was horrifying listening to what was happening to you. I have never felt further away from you, and I couldn’t do _anything_-“ is what you wanted to say, is what you _should’ve_ said, to keep things from complicating, but instead all you could manage was to look up into his deep brown eyes, your hands finding tentative purchase on his neck.

“I love you, Chris,” you all but whispered, what you _needed_ to say overriding the _want_, “I love you so much, and I need you to know that.” You swallowed hard, nervous but unable to look away from him.

“You... what? But... why... would you want this? Want _me?_” he asked after an incredibly long minute, but he still let you keep your hands where they were. “I’m too fucking old for you.”

You gave an exasperated sigh, “You are four years older than me, Chris. I hardly think that qualifies as ‘too old.’”

He looked away from you, brain obviously working overtime to try to come up with some other reason why you shouldn’t be together. “I’m... I’m a nightmare, [Y/N]. We both know it. I would be... _bad_ for you....”

“Chris, _please,_ I-“ you paused, not knowing what else to say. You let your hands drop from their spot on his neck, disappointed, but not entirely surprised. There was a thick silence as you sat there looking at your hands in your lap. A few more hot tears trailed down your cheeks, dripping off your jaw to leave little lakes on your jeans.

You slid off the stool, turning away, just wanting to leave the room when you felt his hand grab yours.

“You’re sure?” he asked quietly, those chocolate brown eyes searching your features. “Absolutely sure this is what you want?”

“_Yes,_” you replied, nearly breathless, “for a _long_ fucking time, now.”

His hands cupped your face, his thumbs brushing away the tears, and you watched his brows furrow, almost like he couldn’t believe you were real, that you truly did want him. The first press of his lips against yours was tentative, testing the waters. He must’ve liked what he felt, because he kissed you more urgently the second time, dropping a hand to your waist to pull you closer to him. You draped your hands over his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense beneath your touch.

He kissed you like you were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted, licking over your lips with his tongue before gently entreating entrance to your mouth. You always thought the Captain was inexperienced, his duties his only lover, but you were never so happy to be wrong. Chris kissed you with skill that left you gasping, gripping his shoulders hard to keep yourself grounded.

You let out a surprised yelp when Chris hoisted you up, hands right under your rear. You wrapped your legs around his hips, busying your mouth at his neck as he walked you over to the sofa, gently setting you down on your back.

You undressed each other quickly, clothing scattered around the room in the rush to bare yourselves. You urged Chris to sit on the sofa, immediately straddling him once he complied. His cock rubbed against your sex, the friction of it being trapped between your bodies making him groan in pleasure.

While his hands caressed your breasts, you slid a hand down your body to plunge two of your fingers into your heat, preparing yourself for his substantial length. He watched you with rapt attention, eyes locking onto your lips as you bit them, your fingers stretching you open.

When you couldn’t wait any longer, you pulled your slick fingers out of your wanting pussy, about to suck them clean yourself, but Chris’s hand on your wrist stopped you. Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around your fingers, his tongue licking away all traces of your arousal. He gave you a smirk, hoisting you up and hovering you over his length, hot and hard and waiting for your cunt.

“Though I’d love to taste you properly, it’s gonna have to wait,” he said in a husky voice, teasing the head at your entrance.

You smirked at him, jerking your hips down on his cock, taking him in entirely. “_Jesus,_ darling,” he said, giving you an appraising look.

“Fuck me, Captain,” you ordered, shifting your hips, his length massaging your walls.

He obeyed your command, fucking up into you as you ground down on his cock over and over again. His hands on your hips, you writhed in his lap like you were possessed, every breath turning into a moan as you inched closer to your release.

“Can’t believe this is what I’ve been missing,” Chris mumbled, pulling your chest against his as he met your lips with a heated kiss. “You realize that I’m never letting you go now, right?” he asked and you smiled deliriously at him.

“I hope you won’t,” you replied, snaking a hand down the front of your body, aiming for your pearl. Chris slapped your hand away, pressing his own thumb against your clit with purpose, circling over it until you whined, whispering his name like a mantra.

Your eyes wide, you looked into his as he pushed you over the edge, cunt constricting around him as you came. He grunted, trying to keep himself from following you with his own orgasm, gripping tightly onto your hips. You let yourself fall forward against his chest, a breathy laugh escaping as you nuzzled against his neck.

Before you had time to react, and with your body still jello from your climax, he moved to lay you down on your carpeted floor, immediately situating himself between your legs and pushing back in. He fucked you with a steady rhythm, filling you completely with every inch of him, your velvet walls stroking his length. His weight on top of you was a comfort you didn’t realize you wanted, his body keeping you safe and sated.

“Chris....” you whispered, weaving your fingers into his short hair. “Oh, _god,_ you feel s-so... _damn_ good.” You realized he was going to make you come again. The position of your legs and hips made sure your swollen clit rubbed against him with every thrust, your pleasure building exponentially with each passing second.

“Gonna feel even better soon, right?” he replied, rewarding you with an especially hard thrust, bud rubbing deliciously against him, helped by the momentum of your previous orgasm. You couldn’t answer him, though, because your climax hit you like a truck, rendering you completely incapable of speech, only able to feel the intense pleasure as it radiated out from your core.

Chris grinned down at you, thrusting still as you came around him, clenching his length in your wet heat. The smile was wiped off his face soon enough, the fluttering of your walls at last proving too much to resist, and he spilled inside you, milking his cock deep in your womb. He groaned, his brows furrowing as he bit at your shoulder, hard enough to make you tense, your thighs tight around his hips.

He stayed inside you as the both of you came down, pressing gentle kisses to your lips, murmuring sweet words against them. Your ass was rug burned and you’d definitely need an adjustment from your chiropractor, but you had fucked, and been thoroughly fucked by, Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA.

A giggle slipped out before you could stop it, and Chris gave you a questioning look, raising an eyebrow at you. “I was that bad?” he asked with sarcastic concern.

“_No,_ Chris, no way,” you said, giggles still coming out, “I just can’t believe that I’m laying here on my living room floor, completely naked with your dick still inside me.”

“Not the only thing I left inside you,” he teased, and you groaned, trying futilely to push his heavy form off of you.

“I know you’re keen to continue that Redfield bloodline, but sorry, I’m on the pill, stud,” you teased back, giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips. He rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him, and you felt him grab your ass with a grunt of satisfaction. “Maybe I’ll let you put a baby in me at a later date.”

“Should I put it on the calendar?” he asked, kissing where your neck met your shoulder, feeling his teeth graze gently over your skin. A little moan escaped from your throat, and you watched as fire ignited behind his eyes at your noise.

“If you aren’t careful, you’ll be making more of those noises soon,” he whispered in your ear, nipping at your jaw.

“I hope that’s a promise,” you replied, extracting yourself from his grasp and stepping towards your bedroom. You turned your head to look at him, propped up on his elbows, cock already half hard again. “Come here, sweetheart, I’d prefer to have you in my bed this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
